1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-domain vertical alignment liquid crystal display panel, and more specifically, a multi-domain vertical alignment liquid crystal display panel using a bump pattern to improve arrangement ability of liquid crystal molecules and using a transparent electrode pattern to improve a distribution of electric field.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With revealingly large sizes of liquid crystal display panels, the liquid crystal display panels must have a characteristic of a wide viewing angle so as to be able to satisfy a requirement in use. Therefore, the multi-domain vertical alignment liquid crystal display panel having a characteristic of a wide viewing angle has become a mainstream product of the present large sized liquid crystal display panels.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram of a multi-domain vertical alignment display panel according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the multi-domain vertical alignment display panel 10 comprises a first substrate 12, a second substrate 14 and liquid crystal molecules 16 filled between the first substrate 12 and the second substrate 14. The first substrate 12 comprises a plurality of thin-film transistors (not shown in figure), a plurality of pixel electrodes 18 disposed on the first substrate 12, a plurality of first bumps 20 disposed on the pixel electrodes 18 and a first alignment film 22 covering the first bumps 20 and the pixel electrodes 18. The second substrate 14 comprises a common electrode 24, a plurality of second bumps 26 and a second alignment film 28 covering the second bumps 26 and the common electrode 24.
As shown in FIG. 1, because of the disposition of the first bumps 20 and second bumps 26, the liquid crystal molecules 16 will tilt along different directions in the pixel region of the multi-domain vertical alignment liquid crystal display panel 10. A pixel region can form several display regions so as to have the characteristic of a wide viewing angle.
Please refer to FIG. 2, which illustrates image retention of the multi-domain vertical alignment display panel according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 2, when the multi-domain vertical alignment display panel according to the prior art is displaying black frame D1, grey frame D2, black and white mosaic frame D3 and white frame D4 in order, the white frame D4 will not display normally and has image retention.